chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chill Fiction Archive:Chat/Logs/10 December 2012
09:58 It has good up points. 09:58 Like, saving chat logs for future jokes 09:58 Whats this for? 09:58 Or helping me figure out chat problems 09:59 To save everything that happens in chat (except PC obviously) 09:59 I don't even know why I said no 09:59 (yn) 09:59 XD 09:59 Why, Blu? o3o 09:59 I'mma ask everyone that. 10:00 there you go 10:00 Boom PM 10:01 Did I glitch 10:01 Oh nvm 10:01 i want to b3 chat log bot 10:02 b3? 10:02 b3=be 10:02 -_- you cant 10:02 He was having sarcasm 10:02 I know I can't. 10:02 ^@Legion 10:02 Greetings ^_^ 10:02 You are now being logged ^_^ 10:02 The sentence was badly structured on purpose 10:03 ... 10:03 omai 10:03 BAN IT 10:03 jk 10:03 Chat/Logs <-- logs can be found there ^_^ 10:04 We're being tracked O_O 10:04 *sigh* yes 10:05 Dark 10:05 CPwikiCHATlogger Greetings ^_^ You are now being logged ^_^ 10:05 -_- 10:05 Will it always talk like that 10:05 Well (bleep) 10:05 Will it always talk like that 10:05 /\ 10:05 10:05 ^_^ 10:05 BE HAPPY 10:05 BE HEALTHY 10:05 Initiating Chat Hacks ^_^ 10:06 Transferring Config Files 10:06 D: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX 10:06 Complete ^_^ 10:06 ... 10:06 Refresh? 10:06 SOMEBODY KICK IT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS 10:06 jk 10:06 no its loading them for itself 10:07 and if you kick it the bot screws up 10:07 I was kidding but ok 10:07 I'M GOONA KICK IT 10:07 (bans it) 10:07 jk 10:07 jk 10:07 Kick-It Kelly 10:07 No 10:07 lol 10:07 Push-it Paul 10:07 Kick-It Koggeh 10:07 Who dahel is kelly 10:08 If you ban it, it malfunctions and goes Rouge (CoW) 10:08 Ban-It Billy 10:08 Rouge 10:08 Rouge 10:08 Im off to bed 10:08 you mean rogue right 10:08 No i just never offer to help here ever again 10:08 Eat-it Ed 10:08 Bye 10:08 Wait 10:08 SS3K 10:08 cya Raven 10:08 F*ck-It Fanny 10:08 ... 10:08 Tell boom to pm me 10:09 why can't you just pm him 10:09 ^ 10:09 I did 10:09 COMEONE ZAYA NOW IT"S TIME TO BLOW DOORS DOWN 10:09 yeah 10:09 Nevermind 10:09 Why would he PM you if you're gone 10:09 rogue 10:09 Nevermind 10:09 Anyway 10:09 Now im going to bed 10:09 Ok 10:09 Bai 10:10 See you in I.T SS3K 10:10 Just for now 10:10 ... 10:10 please no 10:10 it can kick people if it knows how to 10:10 Rate Limit activated 10:10 /\ 10:10 So Boom can we get like Chat Hacks and stuff like MLP Wiki's Chat? 10:10 WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU PC IT 10:10 Not yet. 10:11 I can get them for you? 10:11 Yeah if you like 10:11 Alright 10:11 I couldn't get them to work 10:11 i need admin rights 10:11 IT IGNORES YOU 10:11 10:11 I might as well make you an admin anyway 10:11 ... 10:11 For the wiki updates. 10:11 (AYFKM) 10:11 Blu is apallo 10:11 He made the bot, Blu. 10:11 /\ 10:11 :o 10:12 apallo es actualy Dolan 10:12 Who made the Sonic Emotes on here. 10:12 SS3K 10:12 ss3k 10:12 I need help 10:12 Back... 10:12 Weba 10:12 wb 10:12 You're an admin for now, Shining. 10:12 ok ill get to work 10:12 (ayfkm) 10:12 He's adding chat hacks 10:13 *fuk u im dolan* 10:13 THAT LET YOU CHANGE COLOUR SCHEME. 10:13 k 10:13 into anything 10:13 ok 10:13 :D 10:13 -_- nice JS 10:13 its all broken 10:13 no 10:13 wut 10:13 Crap 10:13 im dolan 10:13 aw 10:13 fagt 10:13 We can wait until after Christmas if you like 10:13 Bluray: BOOMBOMB I DO NOT GIVE A SINGLE SHIT 10:13 i'm gooby 10:13 k 10:13 Well F(bleep)k 10:13 gud 10:14 Bluray: BOOMBOMB I DO NOT GIVE A SINGLE SHIT 10:14 /\ 10:14 (y) for(Simon and Finlay is my otp 10:14 n.o 10:14 (y) 10:14 (y) 10:14 (y) 10:14 (y) 10:14 Sorry for being all, new, of a sudden. 10:14 They're otp worthy 10:14 who 10:14 are 10:14 I'm gonna start doing User requests for new things if I can soon. 10:15 (y) 10:15 Done 10:15 OK 10:15 They're in a comic 10:15 you can refresh then, right? 10:15 on pandyland 10:15 wut about making a christmas emote list 10:15 clear your cache and refresh 10:15 /\ 10:15 no 10:15 and I'd be able to change the main scheme with ease, right? 10:15 yes 10:15 Alright 10:16 Damn 10:16 Didn't load for me 10:16 k 10:16 you have to clear your cache and then refresh 10:16 Meh, I'll try it some other time. 10:16 I did 10:16 Same 10:16 I'll try again 10:16 I am confused.) 10:16 @SS3K 10:17 ah hell 10:17 not working 10:17 im debugging 10:17 OK 10:18 hmm 10:18 shit i want to help out my wikis but never know how 10:18 /\ 10:18 idfk how this wiki even got popular. 10:18 GD: *magic flipping siggy* I can help (troll) *gropes Bit* 10:18 Bit: :# 10:18 Who's better? 10:19 Shining or GD? 10:19 GD 10:19 Who'd you rather have. 10:19 Shining 10:19 How so? 10:19 Really, Blu? 10:19 Obviously 10:19 im debugging 10:19 GD would be raping all of us. 10:19 In what way? 10:19 dat gra,,ar 10:19 jk 10:19 GD would say he's God 10:19 Shining has good Grammar, just when he's doing coding stuff he doesn't concentrate on it. 10:19 And he would hit on all the girls 10:20 NO GD 10:20 NO GD 10:20 And make them love him with his "love shovel" 10:20 GD BAD GD BAD 10:20 /\ 10:20 He hits on a 12 year old girl 10:20 KEEP THAT FOOL OUT 10:20 And is supposedly (getting) married. 10:20 I'd ban his ass if he hit on any of the girls here. 10:20 Raven is the reason Legend Bladers was banned 10:21 He tried... things... with her in PC. 10:21 that's nice 10:21 Yeah 10:21 GOOD 10:21 10:22 jr;;p 10:22 LAG 10:22 decode that 10:22 o#, dd4l 10:22 the pattern is actually simple 10:22 Please import: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Chat.js/options.js','cod'); 10:23 via console 10:23 thank you ^_^ 10:23 ..Huh. 10:23 I can try, if it's me. 10:23 What browser do you use? 10:23 But I'm not the best person for code. 10:23 Chrome 10:23 cod 10:23 'cod'); 10:24 It's the name of the Colour scheme hack 10:24 BRB putting balm on 10:24 press F12 on desktop and Fn+F12 if on laptop 10:24 our bot is evil 10:24 jk 10:24 I am 10:24 I just pressed it 10:24 ok go to console 10:24 Would it work on a Netbook or no avail? 10:24 THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME THAT SINGING CHICK PLUSH HAS PLAYED 10:24 BY ACCIDENT 10:24 it will work 10:24 yolo polo 10:24 I JUST PICKED IT UP 10:24 Crud 10:24 AND CHUCKED IT ACROSS THE ROOM 10:24 It's not loading. 10:25 Why is Apallo a mod. 10:25 is it just a white box? 10:25 Boombomb 10:25 It's not loading. 10:25 Why is Apallo a mod. 10:25 ^ 10:25 or will it not show up? 10:26 It won't show up. 10:26 Hold on Apallo 10:26 I have to do this. 10:26 Am I the only one who thinks lip balm is really nice 10:26 then just press F12 10:26 Apallo has a star? Wat. 10:26 No offense 10:26 OK, now what? 10:26 Just, wat 10:26 I'll just use F12 if I wanna change my scheme 10:26 go to the console tab on it 10:26 It wasn't actually me for once 10:27 OK, on there. 10:27 That made somebody a mod 10:27 and paste this and hit enter 10:27 importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Chat.js/options.js','cod'); 10:27 Got it. 10:27 then press F12 to close the console 10:27 Does everyone else see it? 10:27 no just you 10:27 OK 10:27 ashens ftw 10:27 Refresh Cache then? 10:27 but you now have chat hacks ^_^ 10:27 nope 10:27 Alright 10:28 that will work on every wiki 10:28 Nice. 10:28 :D 10:28 wtf 10:28 Apallo's not a mod anymore 10:28 fuk 10:28 Bluraaaaay 10:28 If anyone else wants to do it follow the Bot's step-by-step rule. 10:28 WAT 10:28 Why was he EVEN a mod 10:29 Popping candy hurts on the tongue 10:29 idfk 10:29 Hullo 10:29 >.> 10:29 hi 10:29 I have to test someone 10:29 It's to do with kicking 10:29 Holly are you sitting with your ass up your ass? 10:30 LOL. 10:30 is anyone up to be a Guinea pig? 10:30 I need MORE than 1 person to volunteer. 10:30 I can't 10:30 ik 10:30 *answers phone* Piss? 10:30 I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE 10:30 Knowing my phone it'd spaz out 10:30 @Boom 10:30 Pheo is away 10:30 You Volunteer, Holly? 10:30 Yes 10:30 It has to either be a Mod or a Non-Mod 10:31 For what? 10:31 no admins or crats can volunteer 10:31 A test to do with kicking 10:31 I can't afford to, whenever I'm kicked I keep coming back and it messes up my chat 10:31 ok 10:31 Im not either of those so pick me. :B 10:31 I need 2 or 3 people 10:31 I VOLUNTEER 10:31 2 preferably. 10:31 3 if I must. 10:31 Fine. 10:31 Me. 10:31 BlurayOriginals 10:31 ME 10:31 OK 10:32 jk 10:32 no 10:32 Just do it quick 10:32 You two 10:32 stfu 10:32 prepare 10:32 fagt 10:32 3 10:32 2 10:32 isf\s 10:32 :B 10:32 1 10:32 bye 10:32 :B 10:32 XD 10:32 MOOOOOOO 10:32 Uh. 10:32 Ringmistress of Doom 10:32 Just do it quick 10:32 10:32 10:32 BlurayOriginals 10:32 stfu 10:32 Wamp 10:32 t 10:32 Wamp 10:32 w 10:32 s 10:32 s 10:32 Waaaa 10:32 Yeah 10:32 it works 10:32 (cow) 10:32 It's a multikick function 10:32 Neato 10:32 ... 10:32 (yds) 10:32 i want it 10:33 that could come in handy with arguments 10:33 /\ 10:33 LOL 10:33 Follow the bots step by step thing with those hacks then 10:33 Someone took my power 10:33 It'll work with those 10:33 i want that function 10:33 ... 10:33 YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THE POWER, APALLO. :| 10:33 For no reason 10:33 @ Apallo 10:33 10:33 Brb 10:33 Well that made things alot better. 10:33 LINK THE STEPS PLZ 10:33 It's up 10:34 I'll PM them to you if you like 10:34 Apallo 10:34 DONT TALK SHIT ABOUT TOTAL. 10:34 You can't be a mod yet. 10:34 123 edits. 10:34 k 10:34 Who even game him mod 10:34 >123 10:34 gave* 10:34 Gurahk 10:34 Gurahk did 10:34 Apallo: (#(#) 10:34 (y) if you get it 10:34 ...Why? 10:34 SS3K......dont 10:34 I am back 10:34 *doesnt get it so EXPLAIN, JT* 10:34 WB 10:35 :L 10:35 Wb 10:35 # = graze 10:35 (_(_) = Butt 10:35 i was right 10:35 Butt + Graze = Anal pain 10:35 ass spanking? 10:35 NVM 10:35 He is saying im butthurt 10:35 ashens ftw 10:36 *I'm 10:36 Its not like I have anything TO edit 10:36 Reminder: Chill has grammatical standards 10:36 You can make character pages 10:36 joinrps 10:36 *join RPs 10:36 make area pages 10:37 make pages for your fanfics 10:37 WB Shining. 10:37 Meh 10:37 Apallo, just stop please. :l 10:37 heck, commenting and posting to a thread 10:37 Blu PC 10:37 counts as an edit 10:37 It does? 10:37 no. (troll) 10:37 jk 10:37 At least commenting does 10:37 NOW SHADOW JUST SITS AT HOME, WITH HIS ASS UP HIS ASS. 10:37 No Shadow is ded 10:38 No he's not 10:38 He's hanging out with... 10:38 (in my series) 10:38 10:38 ...TWIRLS... 10:38 Satin 10:38 (SFU) 10:38 Not SATAN 10:38 SATIN 10:38 Satin is a fabric 10:38 mirite 10:38 Yes. 10:39 Chill_Sonic_Fanon_Wiki:Chat/Logs/10_December_2012 10:39 I just saw that, Boom. 10:40 It's cool isn't it. 10:40 ... 10:40 Meh 10:40 ^ 10:40 /\ 10:40 Rich coding tho 10:40 It should update everytime someone presses enter. 10:40 Oh, here we go. 10:40 *eyeroll* 10:40 nope every 5 min 10:40 IM GOING TO EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD 10:41 oh 10:41 HAI EVERYONE 10:41 Hi. 10:41 YOU SEE 10:41 THIS IS CAPTURED 10:41 wtf tdi 10:41 Everyone, if you're looking, I'm AWESOOOOOME~ 10:41 ok? 10:41 Shining: (ayfkm) 10:41 jk 10:42 Us: (derp) 10:42 i can make it submit whenever i want to ^_^ 10:42 YOU. 10:42 How does the multi-kick function work? 10:42 You have to add it to your list, have you done that? 10:42 bcuzzupdatingmywikileavemiialonefagts 10:42 All I added was 10:42 ('MediaWiki:Chat.js/options.js','cod'); 10:42 YOU MUST EAT SHIT AND DRINK PISS. 10:42 ... 10:43 YOU MUST DIE. 10:43 Click the options button 10:43 You barely go on BOW now. 10:43 k 10:43 Options button 10:43 Where? 10:43 I just got rid of them on my chat for now 10:43 I'm lagging a little. 10:44 btw nobody can ever kick the bot. 10:44 The only good thing about the bot is that it doesn't read PCs 10:44 press the clear button 10:44 it er... 10:44 can if i wanted it to 10:44 Clears. 10:44 Especia 10:44 but that would take to much time to make 10:44 What. 10:44 >PCs 10:44 Clear button = Non-existence 10:44 It's against rules to kick the bot 10:44 AAAAND Laws may be broken. 10:44 unless it has proper reason. 10:45 NEVER KICK THE BOT 10:45 I have REALLY PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS. 10:45 PCs are private. IS THERE NOT A POLICY? 10:45 what if it's messing up chat, I'd be allowed to ask you to escort it out, right? 10:45 do you know that to read PMs it would need an extra 50,000 lines of code 10:45 and sure kick it then 10:45 Alright 10:45 if it is messing up chat 10:46 Will do. 10:46 i'd eat it 10:46 bored 10:46 yeah 10:46 BLU 10:46 THIS'LL HELP WITH SAVING TP'S 10:46 :D 10:46 TP? 10:47 like, an rp in chat 10:47 i see 10:47 If we have like, special or planned ones, Bluray saves them 10:47 meh 10:47 I WOULDN'T PISS ON HIM IF HE WAS ON JEOPARDY 10:47 ....ok 10:47 Alrighty then. 10:48 seems ok 10:48 ya 10:48 friggin keyboard 10:49 I WOULDNT PISS ON YOU IF YOU WERE ON JEOPARDY EITHER 10:49 OOOKAAY? 10:50 Holly 10:50 just... 10:50 SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES? 10:50 XD 10:50 ... 10:50 yes 10:51 ... 10:51 no 10:51 no 10:51 Don't be hurt in the bum 10:51 ... 10:51 I'm hurt in the leg 10:51 Well alrighty then 10:52 MOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:52 I met a retard named Ryan on roblox 10:52 he was very retarded\ 10:52 >Roblox 10:52 he could not type 10:52 Aaand you failed at being silent miserably 10:52 Well he's on ROBLOX so of course. 10:52 (pred) 10:52 he stooped to low levels 10:53 "WY DUNT CHU KUM TO MAH FAIS IN SAE DAT LYL BOI????" 10:53 he went off in caps rage in pm 10:53 it was hilarious 10:53 boi 10:53 MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10:53 IS HE THE KING 10:54 no 10:54 he's an impersonator 10:54 Brb 10:54 he was very very niggardly 10:54 He was-- 10:54 yes 10:54 What? 10:55 I some how watch CoD rage videos. 10:55 Because I like seeing 10 year olds rage at "hackers" 10:55 c: 10:55 Niggardlly means he was mean 10:55 Try to refrain from that word. 10:55 Riiiight 10:55 YOU BEAT ME FAIRLY SO YOU HACKED! 10:55 what's wrong with it 10:55 HOLY DUMB FUCK 10:56 WHAT IS THIS SHIT? 10:56 Adjective 10:56 Not generous; stingy 10:56 He was very obnoxious for no reason. 10:56 "you need gramer to show how imatur u are!!! XD" 10:56 Holly you irritate me 10:56 /\ 10:56 Me: 10:57 When you're Loaning 10:57 Ryan irritates me 10:57 My goal is achieved. 10:57 He is unaware of his own actions. 10:57 Anyone getting MEGAMAN X Street Fighter? 10:57 Verb 10:57 Loaning 10:57 To irritate using out-of-context phrases; Loana (noun 10:57 No 10:57 D: 10:57 IT'S FREE. 10:57 D: 10:58 It's Capcom trying to substitute for their shitty games 10:58 I might get it 10:58 it's amazing. 10:58 It's free and it's for PC. 10:58 Available December 17th 10:58 It's sad when you're fans can make a better game then you 10:59 It's half and half now, I think. 10:59 Super Hyper Supercalafragalisticexpealidosis Street Fighter Turbo X4: Rolento Edition HDx Alpha EX First Second Third Attack Anniversary 20201242 Megaman New% challengers Brick Wall Ice Car vs Marvel SNK Tekken and Tatsunoko ft. Twilight and PSY 42nd edition plus Uber Mega Strike Super Tag Team Champion Turbo: Fagit Edition u cnt evun lft plus two 2010 of omega battling fighting HD wrath of PSY Rodney Copper Ass and Alphonse and his Midget Brother Edward 1337th edition plus Uber Mega Strike Leginthefagit Super Tag Team Champion Turbo poo Sly Cooper meets Pacman edition 26th anniversary so much better than King of Fights or BlazeBlu HEH YUK YUK EDITION VERSION 2.05a(1) is pretty fucking awesome though 10:59 Well you could try and get Megaman Xover 10:59 CAPCOM are paying the person that made it now, I think. 10:59 OMDerp... 10:59 iPhones stop trying to overtake portable gaming 10:59 ^ 11:00 Angry Birds are overrated, milked and don't deserve a series 11:00 They're doing it. 11:00 I hope they make a 3DS port 11:00 JUST 11:00 LIKE 11:00 THE RABBIDS 11:00 I HATE ANGRY BIIIIIIRDZ 11:00 Angry Birds is good 11:00 but it is overrated 11:00 and it definitely doesn't need a series 11:00 at all 11:00 I HATE ANGRY BIIIIIIRDZ 11:00 /\ 11:00 CRUSH THE CASTLE 11:00 besh 11:00 no its not 11:00 Super Mario RPG Remake 11:01 No 11:01 for 3DS 11:01 wait 11:01 YES 11:01 \ 11:01 GENO 11:01 GENO 11:01 Stocking Fanboy <3 (don't ask who) 11:01 AAAAAALrightythen 11:02 his real name is Popo 11:02 BECAUSE HE'S A TELLY TUBBY 11:03 http://oyster.ignimgs.com/franchises/images/02/76/27648_Geno.jpg 11:03 g4u 11:03 Games 11:03 Video games 11:03 Angry Birds 11:03 Angry Birds Seasons 11:03 Angry Birds Rio 11:03 Angry Birds Space 11:03 Angry Birds Magic 11:03 Angry Birds Star Wars 11:03 Miscellaneous 11:03 Spin-offs Bad Piggies 11:03 I liked Seasons 11:03 It's the same game 11:03 With a few new features 11:03 Evurtiem 11:03 stawp 11:04 11:04 11:04 Nicktoons's Nickelodeon Extra has shown Angry Birds: Wreck The Halls, a Christmas special aired on December 17, 2011;1 and Angry Birds Space, an animated prequel to the video game of the same name in March 2012.2 11:04 .... 11:04 11:04 11:04 11:04 11:04 11:04 11:04 11:04 Opening theme "Angry Birds" 11:04 no 11:04 NO 11:04 11:04 Rovio has announced a TV series based on the Angry Birds video games for Fall 2012. They plan to produce 52 short (sub-3 minute) episodes.3 The series will be produced by Finnish animation studio Kombo, which Rovio bought in June 2011.4 "I am happy to say we are going to roll out a weekly animation series this year of short format content," said Nick Dorra, head of animation at Rovio.5 11:04 11:04 Red Bird (Red) 11:04 Blue Birds (Jay, Jake and Jim) 11:04 Yellow Bird (Chuck) 11:04 Black Bird (Bob) 11:04 Big Brother Bird (Terence) 11:04 ... 11:04 Angry Birds is an upcoming Finnish TV series based around Rovio's series of the same name. 11:04 Angry Birds is an upcoming Finnish TV series based around Rovio's series of the same name. 11:04 Angry Birds is an upcoming Finnish TV series based around Rovio's series of the same name. 11:05 FAK 11:05 wrong button 11:05 Blu http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs15/f/2006/363/d/a/MKDD__Geno_and_Mallow_by_TriforceJ.jpg 11:05 I'm sure it was 11:05 WHY WOULD THEY MAKE A FUCKING TV SERIES 11:05 /\ 11:05 i was going for PM 11:05 ^ 11:05 @Zaya 11:05 I'm sure younwere 11:05 *Were 11:05 it's good enough as a FUCKING game, it doesnt deserve its promotions 11:06 vendetta time. 11:06 Angry Birds is an upcoming Finnish TV series based around Rovio's series of the same name. 11:06 BEST 11:06 SHOW 11:06 EVER 11:06 jkplzsparemiiitwasajoke 11:07 COMING SOON: 11:07 Disney's Angry Birds 11:07 SIRI IS THE BEST THING EVER 11:07 btw Princess Leia now counts as a Disney Princess 11:07 I said 11:08 (troll) 11:08 "Your mom is an ugly cow" 11:08 and it said 11:08 "Your mom is an ugly cab" 11:08 bored 11:09 s 11:09 s 11:09 s 11:09 s 11:09 s 11:09 s 11:09 *casual s spam* 11:09 spam clogs up the bot btw 11:09 *not to fast* 11:09 g4thebot 11:10 -_- 11:11 k 11:12 Brb. 11:13 MediaWiki:Chat-User:09jhero-parted?action=history 11:13 (ayfkm) 11:14 .... (cow) 11:14 Oh that old thing 11:14 idk we had a big argument and I thought, :D 11:14 I remember when that was first posted into chat 11:15 >.> 11:15 My new character is almost done 11:15 Brb 11:16 Kiss 11:16 I;m am back! 11:16 ... 11:16 Back 11:16 fuck-- I mean yay 11:17 OH WTF 11:17 ^ 11:17 FUCK YOU ROUTER 11:17 PIECE OF CRAP 11:17 Kk 11:17 One link 11:17 One random phase 11:17 God... 11:17 Done 11:17 I cant change my Avi 11:17 The Kiss.png image? 11:17 Yes 11:17 never use a jpg 11:17 Any image = ban 11:18 Loana dont start your cheep crap 11:18 *cheap 11:18 Kiss.jpg 11:18 >cheep 11:18 Annoying chat 11:18 ... 11:18 WE MUST ALL RUN FOR OUR LIVES 11:18 Apallo The Hedgehog 11:18 Loana dont start your mario fish crap 11:18 TO THE HILLS. 11:18 Evidence: 11:18 fuck-- I mean yay 11:18 TDIfan83 11:18 OH WTF 11:18 6:17 11:18 Sonicstar3000 11:18 ^ 11:18 mario fish crap 11:18 XD 11:18 HIDE YOUR KIDS HIDE YOU WIFE 11:18 No, you just wanted an excuse to kick her. -_- 11:18 FACEBOOK IS DOWN 11:18 HIDE YO BRUVA 11:19 HIDE YO MUVA 11:19 Shining-Armor 11:19 FACEBOOK IS DOWN 11:19 ... 11:19 Flie:Kiss.jpg 11:19 ... 11:19 CEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! 11:19 Facebbok is down 11:19 (not a single fuck given) 11:19 ^^^^^^^ 11:19 *Facebook 11:19 I#'m giving fucks of joy 11:19 /\ 11:19 Probably got raped by too many fagts. 11:19 11:20 Loana. -_- 11:20 LOANA 11:20 Yes 11:20 ARE YOU RETARDED? 11:20 Stop posting your fake and cheap crap 11:20 what do you want :( 11:20 Can you actually soeak in sentences 11:20 And by sentences I don't mean "*Name* is Naked" 11:21 Dafuq 11:21 loana are you actually fucking retarded?!?!?! 11:21 iexplore.exe is at 200,000 KB of memory. 11:21 Brb. 11:21 Oh, god 11:21 He probally is. @Zaya 11:21 Hello Dark 11:21 whats a retarded? 11:21 ... 11:21 Hey Holly 11:22 and others 11:22 I KNOW SHE'S BEING A SPAZ ON PURPOSE. 11:22 STOP BEING RUDE TO SPAZZES. 11:22 Blu, kick if you like 11:22 Guys, um, not to be the bitch in all this, but if he/she's actually mentally retarded, shouldn't we try not to make fun of their retardation? 11:22 TOO LATE. 11:22 She's not. 11:22 We know she isn't 11:22 Waaayooo! 11:22 she's derranged. 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 Loana Lalonde 11:22 whats a retarded? 11:22 If she WAS retarded 11:22 She'd not ask 11:22 GTG 11:22 She is 11:22 Wait 11:23 aMaybe 11:23 She can't comprehend events around her 11:23 Then let's just leave her alone. 11:23 I am not Retarded? I am Emperor Pago! 11:23 ....See. 2012 12 10